


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Home

Clint never felt like he belonged.  
He was always the outsider.  
The unknown that no body trusted.  
He was shunned.


End file.
